Cosmic Companion
by Wallace11
Summary: On a fateful night when the moon turned gold. Two will be tested. Can they finish the test and claim the rewards or will they crash and burn. Natsu x Lucy x Laxus, NaLu, LaLu, Nalula? DISCLAIMER- i do not own fairy tail nor do i have the right to it (or the cover image)
1. The glowing moon

Natsu was walking home after suddenly leaving the guild due to stepping in a certain swords womans cake during a lively guild brawl. After he saw what he had done he wasted no time running for his life, hopeing that the fairy queen would give up follow him and forget about 'ending him' or what ever she preached before he ran for the hills.

When he stopped running he sniffed the air to check if Erza was still after his fiery ass, relived he continued his stroll along the streets of Mongolia.

Natsu looked up when he noticed the streets had become dark. The stars above in the sky were now a dull spec and the moon a luminescent red and gold.

"I wonder if Luce is seeing this?"

He couldn't stop his want to get a better view he jumped to the closest roof to get closer to the breath taking view. Suddenly Natsu started to feel a tingle in his chest. A dull throb of shimmering red and gold emanated from his heart. No longer entranced with the moon he looked over his body.

His body began to shine brighter and the tingling felling became a burring sensation.

He could feel his magic draining from his body and all he could do is watch as his magic flowed to the moon.

His eyes became heavy and his mind hazy and so out of instinct he jumped into a familiar window. As he fell through he felt his magic being replenished by something different: he felt… Pure.

And with that last thought he blacked out landing on something big soft and warm.

When Natsu wake up by the blinding light of the sun poring though the open window. He opens is eyes to see fire dancing around him burning him and the bed below him. He shot off the bed and try's to extinguish what he thought were his flams but when he takes another look he sees a sleeping Lucy engulfed in flames. But she's not screaming in agonizing pain and screaming profanities at him instead she looks comfortable, but that didn't stop him from screaming her name.

"LUCY, WAKE UP!"

It didn't take more then a second for the blond mage to wake up and jump of the bed to see her engulfed in flames.

"NATSU HELP ME!"

She screamed at him wondering why he was not helping then she looked down. The fire had burnt of most of her cloths leaving nothing but small remnants of what once was a pretty cute night shirt covering just shy of her dignity leaving her open to the world or the great 'salamander'.

She was jumping around practically butt naked in front of her best friends who seemed to be enjoying the view of the bouncy girl in front of him.

Lucy quickly covered her 'personal belongings' from his sights and as she did the flames died down, She looked at her pinkett friend who still was looking at her covered naked body. Clearing her throat she looked into the perverted pinketts eye calmly she said

"Natsu why was I _burning_?" Lucy hissing out, making him jump back.

"Sorry Luce I don't know. buuuuut they weren't my flames"

He says as he gives her his vest that covers most of her body only leaving her right arm naked.

"Well they had to be yours Natsu" Natsu looks at her harder, his eyes investigating each inch of her body

"Luce my flames are darker and more you know …manly" Natsu explained simply "The ones before, the ones that were on you were golden and brighter then mine, and were kinda cute and pretty_, _kind of like you luce"

He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and looking at everything apart from her now felling a little embarrassed about his use of words. Lucy looked down at herself brushing off his compliment.

She breath in deeply and suddenly picks up a smell or scent of something coming towards her window

Lucy then remembers Natsu telling her about what everyone smelt like because she were bored and curious.

If she remembers right,

Erza smelt like Metal and cherries,

Grey smelt of sweat and steam,

Happy smelt of fish and wet dog,

and finally he said that I smelt of vanilla and morning dew.

After giving the air a final sniff she defiantly smelt a wet fish coming their way.

She looked at Natsu with a sinister sweet smile

"Natsuuu~ can you shut the window pleeeease~" giving him puppy dog eyes while swaying her shoulders.

Natsu went over to the window "Um shore Luce, but I don't know why?.." as he finished what he was saying he herd a load bang on the window and look just in time to see his blue friend fall from the window. He looked over at Lucy who had a moved to the kitchen to make herself a drink, not phased by the nearly pancaked cat on her window.

"Hey Luce, how did you know that happy was coming though the window?"

"ohh you know the normal." She said walking over to her dining table not looking at the pink hair mage in the eyes "I smelt something fishy."


	2. Loss in Senses

Natsu completely forgetting about his blue companion siding down the side of the house two story house. He looked over to Lucy,

"Luce…?" his words laced in fear and confusion "I cant smell happy or you what's happening Lucy?"

Lucy stood up which flicked her chair back slamming in to a wall making a hole she will have to fix later. Her face showed worry which made Nutsu scared of her next words.

"Natsu… make a flame please"

she said staring into his eyes with worry. Natsu looked at her turning his head to the side not understanding why she would ask that.

"Sure Luce but I don't think that has anything to do with this right now?…"

When her tried to make his flames appear in his hands nothing happened, he kept trying but nothing happen. He fell on to his knees with his hands firmly on the ground as his eyes began to swell.

"Natsu?"

Lucy mumbled trying to comfort him with her words, and a comforting pat in the back but all she got back was a sniff.

"Natsu? how do you make a flame?" she asked a little eager. Natsu stood up and grabbing one of her wrists lightly in both of his and with her palm facing up he looked her in the eyes as he gave her the instructions

"first… _'sniff' _imagine heat in the center of your palm"

He was still tearing up and sniffing for the loss of his flames.

"Then pour some of you magic energy into that heated spot"

And as soon as her finished her saw her close her eyes and focus her enemy in to the small spot on her hand. Her eyes opened wider when she heard the crack of fire, she looked at her hand in first pride then worry for the once fire mage.

The fire in her hand was bright golden but was starting to flailing out of control.

"NASTUU! WHAT DO I DO NOW!"

She was jumping from each foot and holding her wrist while Natsu still had a firm hold on her hand not letting her escape and run around burring everything. Her flame were licking his skin causing him wimpier pain, she looked into his eyes and saw his pain. The flames instantly died down letting the once Fire Dragon Slayer fall to the ground cupping his arms in pain as his flesh continued to boil.

Lucy quickly forgetting what she was wearing or the lack of it grabbed Natsu by his elbows and helped him up, she then began to push him toward the guildhall while he was begging for the pain to go away.

Once she got to the guild she wasted no time kicking the doors open and haling the burnt mage to the infirmary. Once there she put him on a bed and put his head down softly on the pillow feeling guilty about causing him pain.

"Natsu stay her ok?" she said while squatting down to be eye level with her injured partner "I will be back in a second, I'm going to get Wendy."

With that she left the room running down the stairs to find Wendy. She went strait to the bar and asked Mira if she has seen the Sky Sorcerer.

"Mira have you seen Wendy Natsu hurt" Mira nodded already seen her dragging Natsu in

"Wendy!" she yelled and the young petit long blue haired mage jumped up from a table and ran to them.

"Yes Mira?"

"Natsu hurt can you help him for Lucy please?" Wendy nodded

Lucy quickly thanking her as she grabbed her hand and ran to the infirmary. When they got close they hear painful moans, Lucy wasted no time and kicked down the door and let Wendy pass her who when straight to healing Natsus' arms.

She was about to call Virgo when she appeared holding a pair of white shorts with black trimmings a long bandage. Lucy was about to question the outfit but was soon stopped by a devilish looking glare in Virgos eyes she then was pounced on her. Virgo violently pulling on the shorts then assaulted her further while she ran the bandage around her boobs at a remarkable speed and finished by putting a similar looking vest that looked like Natsus but had both sleeves cut off and was shorter and smaller to fit her figure. When she looked in the mirror she was shocked she looked like gender bender version of Natsu.

She didn't get mad tho she looked pretty hot _'I should dress like Natsu more often' _she almost slapped herself with her stupid inner thoughts. Forgetting about her get up she walked over to Wendy to see if Natsu was going all right.

Wendy looked up at Lucy and was about to ask her a question when the door slammed open reveling a worried guild mater and a emotionless Laxus.

"Lucy my child, what happened and why are you dresses like that?" she was about to answer when Virgo stepped in.

"I may be able to help with that" Lucy looked at Virgo wondering if she did know what happened to them

"Well Virgo if you can explain to me what has happened please do so" Master said as he walker over to Natsus Bed as Natsu propped him self up and Laxus shifted himself inside the room ready to listen to the explanation of their situation as well.

* * *

_**tell me what you think and if i need to fix anything **_

_**thankyou **_

_**:3**_


	3. Cosmic Moon

Virgo stood in the center of the room. Lucy standing by Natsus, Master Makarov sitting on the end of the bed and Laxus standing inside the door way looking down to this feet.

"It stated last night I was standing in the corner waiting for Lucy-hime to fall asleep before I went back to the spirit world just I case she needed something." Lucy nodded remembering seeing her there

"hime was looking out of her window at the sky. I heard hime started to whisper something about the moon being red and glowing gold but when I looked out side the moon looked as it did any other night, grey. After she spoke she collapsed on to her back and that is when I felt magic was going haywire so I went back to the spirit world and forcefully opened my gate so that I was not using her magic energy at that moment. When I got back to Earthland dimension I felt my connection to hime disappear as and reappear but with someone else."

Virgos exasperation saddened

Virgo took a long breath then turned to face the direction Natsu and Lucy where in, we were all waiting to find out what happened.

"The person or man I felt my connection reappear to happened to fall through the window and land on Lucy-himes bosom." Virgo turned to face Natsu and gave a quick bow. "Master mumble something about 'soft' and 'warm' before passing out. After that is when I left and returned to the celestial world to talk to Cruxis about this 'Red and golden moon' Lucy-hime saw."

Every one turned their heads to Natsu and Lucy as Makarov spoke in a deep concerned voice.

"So Natsu and Lucy what do you remember about last night?"

Lucy was the first to speak up

"Well I was about to go to sleep when I saw the moon change or shimmer into a shade of crimson red." Lucy took a breath and tried to think back to the moon itself

"when I was looking at the moon it wasn't long, maybe 2 minutes before the moon was glowing gold but still crimson. I remember feeling drowsy and wanting to sleep but my eyes were fixed on the moon. I then felt my magic fading or draining out of me…" Lucy was about to continue when Natsu cut in

"that's like what happened to me but I was on a roof when I saw the moon and I said something then I also felt sleepy so I jumped to your place Luce"

Lucy forgot about finding Natsu in her room this morning because what had happened to them, She was a little mad that he interrupted her while she was speaking but she wasn't going to say much after what she said anyway so she let it slide.

Laxus had raised an eyebrow at what the pinkette had said,

"Natsu you said something about saying something before you went to Blondie's place, what did you say?"

"I said _ 'I wonder if Lucy is seeing this'_ but I felt tingle after I said her name then the moon stated to shimmer gold" Natsu told them. Laxus then turned to Lucy "Blondie, did you say or think of anything before you became tired?"

"I basically thought what Natsu said, but to him" he then turned to Virgo

"Has Cruxis said anything about the moon yet?"

"No not yet Mr. Dreyar when he dose I will report," Virgo said with a bow

"Would you mind telling him about that they where thinking about each other when it happened and there symptoms please, to see if there is something we can do"

Virgo nodded then left back into the spirit world to inform Cruxis.

As they waited Virgos return Laxus turned his attention to Lucy's outfit

"Blondie what's with the getup, you doing some role play? This really doesn't help the nickname cosplayer" he said giving Lucy a wink when he said 'role play' which made her cringe at the creepiness oozing out of his words.

"Virgo dressed me in this, I wasn't able to ask her why yet but I will when she gets back" Master looked at Lucy from head to toe then looked at Natsu

"Natsu you should make Lucy wear you cloths more often" Masters Makarov nose started to bleed slowly and he quickly composted him self when Lucy gave him the death stare.

Lucy then decided that she should tell them what happened in the morning and why Natsu was burnt.

...

When she finished telling them about Natsus lost in fire magic and his senses and Lucy's gain in them, and why she ran into the guild in nothing but his vest. When she finished Virgo appeared.

"Virgo! Any news" Lucy said jumping off the bed grabbing on to her hand.

"Cruxis say the moon that you to saw is called Cosmic is a very rare Moon that is has only been seen once before. It has the power to switch the magic energy and powers of two people who are called Cosmic Companions, they have to have a deep trust in each other and a belief in each others abilities enough to trust the other partner with their life. The Cosmic Moon tests the bond between two people and sees if the partners can withstand the complications and the tests of the Moon." Virgo stopped for a second to see if they were paying attention and listening.

"If the Companions withstand the 3 test from the Moon then they will be granted 3 things.

1, To have the ability to open their hidden power.

2, The ability to meet the keepers of the Moon, Space and the Elements.

3, They are granted the choice one of three things if they pass the final test."

Every one looked over to the newly found rare Cosmic Companions.

* * *

**sorry i know it sound lame**

**thankyou **

**:3**


	4. Nicknames

**Please review with was ship you would like and any other feed back **

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I didn't move nor did look at anyone but I could fell their eyes staring at me, their gazes burning my insides I couldn't handle the heat in the room anymore so I jumped out the window without a second thought and ran from the guild, I could hear Natsu yelling at me to come back and the others asking what am I doing. But I couldn't the fact of being chosen by the _Moon, _was driving me insane this sudden challenge that was placed on my head. Thoughts went through my head as a ran down the streets of Magnolia with the mid day sun on my almost completely exposed chest,

_'Why me'_ _'what do you want me to do' 'what can I do'_ and_ 'do I deserve this.' _

Making a list of questions I needed to know the answers too but I knew I wouldn't get the answers anytime soon.

I stopped when I noticed I was standing in Magnolia Park so I walked over to the big tree in centre of the park to catch my breath and calm myself down.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rapped my arms around them and started to breath deeply. Once I calmed down I started to feel the heat coming off me and the things around me, I decided then and there that I would have to learn how to use Natsus power before I could find a way to give it back to him.

the sun was setting behind the buildings sending a slit chill in the air.

"I guess I have been here for a while" I puffed out not aware of the presence beside me.

"Yeah you have Blondie"

"eep!"

a small sound left my body as a pushed my self off the ground to get away by but failed miserably, making me fall back on my ass because of my numb legs but I didn't fell a thing cus my ass was also numb i groaned in discomfort. My actions causing the man next to me bellow with laughter while rolling on the floor.

"How long have you been there Laxus?!" I yelled him furious because of his laughter and lack of remorse for making me jump.

"I was here first, you just came running into the park and sat down next to me, you completely ignored my existence."

He said getting up from his fetal position of laughter and into his normal standing position with his arms crossed over his chest, which made him look hot and powerful.

"But I left before you, didn't I?"

the logic of time and space was making my head spin, I couldn't under stand how he got here first when I left before he did. And I was trying to comprehend that I just thought Laxus looked _Hot and Powerful_ my head was going to explode. I know he saw my pained expression so he waited a several moments before he told me his answer, giving himself pleasure in her inner turmoil

"Well as you know Blondie I can use Lightning magic _'Lightning Dragon Slayer' _making one of my abilities Lightning body and turn into lightning soo~ after Gramps told us to leave for today and let you cool off, I used said Ability to come here"

He moved his hands from his arms and did a small jazz hands movement with a faint 'ta da~'

* * *

**Laxus POV**

* * *

I was standing with Lucy while she was giggling over what I did. She looked cute when she laugh and it was even cuter when she was laughing at something was I doing. I knew I liked this chick from back when I stupidly tried to take over Fairy Tail but then I just like her for her body and Damn It she had one of the best. I wanted to make her mine, but after Natsu and Gajeel defeated me I saw that she was to good for me.

She was a princess and I was toad.

Who would want me even before what I had done to my guild. I was not good enough for her. After what I did to her she never showed hatred or disgust towards me. She loved everyone as family and gave everyone second chances even when they didn't deserve to have one. She never shut me out, she never ran away from me, she let me into her life and that is all that I need. That's all I thought I needed, but after seeing her every day my little crush for her became bigger and bigger. *_wink* _*_wink*_

I was not be able to control my distance around her anymore I was getting close, too close and I saw she was a uncomfortable with my presents still. So I have been trying to become closer to her and work my way in to her life so she will let me be more then just a guild mate or family member, I wanted to make her mine I wanted her to love me and see me that way I see her.

I watched this girl in front of me, she was laughing and smiling I felt warm inside, but I couldn't stop the thought of her being with that pink haired boy.

Chosen by the moon my fucking ass, I couldn't let her fall for that runt I needed her to fall for me. So I made a deal with my self, I will help her withstand what ever this fucking Moon has to make her do, but at the same time making sure that the pink haired dipshit doesn't grow any balls and try's to make a move on my woman.

But I still didn't know how to do so.

I looked up from the ground, which I was studying pretty hard. I was hoping that I didn't look like a weirdo zoning out in the middle of a conversation with someone. As my eyes went up here to her eyes I examined every corner and curve of her perfect porcelain body, before I my eyes meet hers.

Lucy words felt like they were kissing my ears

"Hey Laxus" she looked at me with laughter in her eyes "I want to be friends"

I smirked at her "Sure Blondie" I said wiggling my eyebrows a bit

"Your Blonde too idiot"

"Do you want me to come up with another nick name for you, cus I have a whole list I can go though" I said giving her a wink as I turned around and started to walk away.

I turned back around when I got to the edge of the park

"bye Babe"

I winked and stuck my tongue she looked at me with a pout shoving her arms under her chest and stomping her feet together

"See you Sparky."

she said sticking out her tongue, I turned back around and continued walking while laughing my head off and waving goodbye.

* * *

**tell me what you think **

**thankyou **

**:3**


	5. Dreams and Marks

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews, and the thoughts about how the story going tot go.**

**hope you like it :3**

* * *

**Lucy' POV**

* * *

After Laxus left I made my way back to my apartment. When I got into my Apartment I made my way straight to the bathroom not bothering to go to my room to get a change of cloths. I turned on the shower and washed my hair with my new shampoo that smell like cinnamon and honey suckle. The smell reminded me of my childhood. After I was done in the shower I brushed my hair and walked out the bathroom with my towel wrapped tightly around my body. Oblivious to the other presents in the room, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt. I closed the dresser and pulled off my towel to show my expose porcelain body before putting my cloths on and walking over to my bed, turning of the light switch I snuggled into my warm bed. Still unaware to the presents in the room. I felt a chill on my back so I turned around in my bed to find warmth, once I found the source of the heat I snuggled closer into it and the heat eloped my body sending my into a dream filled slumber.

* * *

**DREAM**

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is the sparking stars with no light coming off of them, it was dark but I could still see myself.

I was wearing a white tunic that flowed down from my shoulders ending at my toes with a silver chain hanging loosely around my hips and large silver buttons at the tops of my shoulders to hold the fabric together.

Then with a bright flash a white flame appeared in front of me, it was small and white and had a even smaller pure black star in the flames center, I was scared by the mysterious objects appearance causing me to jumped back a couple steps, and only once I had accessed that the object was not her to harm me I step towards the floating object.

When I stuck my hand out I felt no heat emitting from the flame but instead I felt my body start to tingle when the light hit my skin. It small but it was casting the dark shadow around me making my feel uneasy about the 'purity' or innocence's of the flame.

But I had something inside of me telling me that I needed to have that object inside the flame even if it costs my life. I reached my hand out to grab the enchanting flaming crystal and as I got close my body felt as if it was being pulled away, so without a second thought, I lounged for the object of my desire grabbing it in my hands and pulling it to my chest.

After pulling the crystal closer to my heart my body was engulfed in darkness blinding and suffocating me, when I tried to scream nothing came out. I felt like there was nothing I could do so I let my self be pulled further into the darkness hopeing for the light to come back.

* * *

**AWAKE**

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, as if I was drowning in my own sleep. I panicked and sat up trying to take deep breaths until a large warm arm pulled me down into his even warmer comforting chest. I looked up into the person's eyes to see Natsu staring at me with him concerned sleepy black eyes.

"Shhhh hush, its ok Luce, it ok" he pulled my head closer down into his bare chest so that my head was near his slow and steady beating heart as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to pull away from his grip. I slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom when I got to the door I turned my head around to face Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu" He turned his head towards me

"Yeah what up?" he said as he sat up crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees while giving me his signature grin.

I turned completely around resting my hand on my hip while leaning against the doorframe.

"Do I need to ask why you are in my house let alone my bed last night?" giving him a face showing I am slightly pissed off.

"Well I was waiting for you to come home yesterday after you ran out of the infirmary, but it got late so I fell asleep in you bed" he said as he did a overly dramatic flop on the bed. "I was waiting for aaaaagess."

His dramatic child like actions made me giggle "ok you made me laugh, soo you forgiven for sneaking in"

I turned back around and continued to the bathroom. "Natsu, once I have showered you can tell me why you were waiting, ok?" He hummed in response as she continued into the bathroom.

When I took of my shirt I noticed a strange symbol in between the top of my breasts. I was the pure black star from my dream, but it had golden flecks around it, But I didn't see any white flames.

Having the sudden emblem on my chest didn't really surprise me. My first thought was maybe its part of that Cosmic Companion shit thing Natsu and me are stuck in. But I didn't mind the emblem on my chest it looked kind of cool. _'Oh thinking about the Cosmic Companion stuff that's probably what Natsu wants to talk about.'_

After I Got out the shower I put on the cloths I wore yesterday, well another pair. It turns out Virgo had stolen all my cloths and replaced them with different copies of the outfit she forced on me. When I looked in my draws every outfit had a bandage to wrap around my chest, a vest that covered my shoulders and shorts to cover my assets.

But in they all ranged in different Colours, lengths and styles. Some Bandages where black, red or white. Some of the vest looked more like trench coats and some of the others would barely cover her chest. The shorts ranged from white booty shorts to black low-rise shorts.

After doing my hair, makeup and fiddling with my cloths I had my way out of the bathroom. I looked on my bed seeing Natsu sitting on the edge with his head resting and his hands. I walked over to him and sat next right next to him.

"Ok Natsu, so what were you waiting for yesterday?" he turned to face me snapping out of his daze.

"Oh well I kind of wanted to talk about the Moon thing?"

"Well Natsu I don't know if this has anything to do with the situation, but when I was in the bath room I noticed this" I stood up and took of my vest showing him the star on my chest.

"Do you remember anything about getting it?"

"Yeah I had a dream last night about it…" I continued to tell him about my dream and what I saw.

When I finished I saw Natsu expression change.

"Natsu?" He looked up, I was shocked his eyes he looked like he knew how I felt.

"Well I had a dream last night too, it went mostly the way yours did but I wasn't wearing a shirt and I had white and gold puffy pants on, and I didn't see a star I had a crimson red and golden flame" I then thought about that if I had a emblem wear I pulled my star wouldn't Natsu have something. So I pulled his shirt up over his head, and as expected there it was. Natsu had a large golden red flame sparking up from his heart that finished around his shoulder and neck.

"Natsu look" Natsu looked amazed at the new art on his body. But he didn't respond back about the tattoo

"Luce lets go to the guild"

he grabbed me by my hand and pulled my out of my apartment, as we ran to the guild.

* * *

Cool, Next chapter out soon,

please review about any parings you would like to see


	6. Training

We arrived at the guild a couple minuets later Natsu still gripping on to my hand for dear life. When we got face to face with the Fairy tail door Natsu swiftly kicked it open letting a flood of hellos crash into us as we made our way to our booth, which had the normal sitting at. Grey was sitting on the far left hand side with Erza, Gajeel, and Levy, sitting next to him while Wendy and Romeo sat across from them talking about their last mission. We came up stood at the end of the table Natsu gave me a quick weird grin before he turned to the others.

"Yo, Guess what" everyone looked at him like he was the stupidest thing in the world for asking such a cliché question.

"What is it Natsu?" Wendy was the first to show interest while grey scoffed at him.

"Yeah what is it flame princessss~?" Grey cooed to Natsu.

"Shut up Ice prick!" Natsu instantly lashed out, He was about to say something else but before he could Erza stood up from her seat slamming her hands on the table while giving the boys a devilish gaze. "Boys! You know what I say about fighting" She took a deep breath, breathing out the anger and frustration while sitting back down leaving slinters on the table where her hands had slammed "Now Natsu what are we guessing about?" Erza continued.

"Oh…yeah. Ok! Look at this!" Natsu exclaimed while pulling off his shirt showing them his fire emblem coming from his heart. There was a lot of ooows and ahhhs heard from the table "Oh and if you think that's cool look at Luces" Lucy had no time to react he already had his hand at the top of her bandage that covered her boobs yanking it down to show her new emblem. She was lucky that he didn't go any further or there would be a little slip of the nip.

"NATSU!" Lucy was about to rip his hand off her chest when she felt someone coming up behind her. She was about turned around when she felt two hands cup both her breast and pull them apart so that the whole emblem could be seen.

"So Lucy, when'd you get the tat? Hmm" Cana Ask adjusting her hands.

"It happened last night… oh, Cana?"

"Yes Blondie?" Cana answered while peeking around Lucy's shoulder

"I was wondering if you minded LETTING GO OF MY BOOBS!?" Cana let go straight away and took a step back. Lucy Straitened her self up and cleared her throat, "well as I said it happened last night I had a dream well we both had a dream" Lucy explained as she gestured to Natsu who gave a nod "So basically my dream had a black star and Natsu had a reddish golden flame we both ended up pulling the object we saw to our chest before we woke up and when we did wake up we noticed these" She finished as she pointed to her mark and Natsus. Levy was the first to speak

"So Lucy do you think this is the first test you too had to go though?"

"I thought it was at first but I know its not. I don't know how I know but I have a felling that this was just something connecting me and Natsu" Everyone nodded excepting there answer before continuing with there discussion.

Not bothering to join the others conversation I turned to Natsu after having an idea.

"So Natsu do you wanna go train?" I said giving him a smirk

"Are you serious Luce?" he looked confused

"Well you need to teach me how to use your fire magic and I need to teach you how to use my Celestial keys, other wise we will never be able to go on missions and pay my rent"

"Ok Luce Lets Train…" He was interrupted by loud grown from his stomach. "Ok maybe meet in the Training center in twenty minutes?" he gave me a look "that's quarter past eleven (11:15)" he gave me a nod and ran off to bar to get food.

I looked around the guild for a table to sit at until my eyes landed on a curtain spark plug sitting in a dark booth by him self. I smirked before walking over too him knowing this was going to be fun.

When I got closer I saw that he was listening to his lacrima player had his eyes closed. My smirk became evil as I continued to stork over to my pray. When I got to his table he was sitting in the corner of the booth so I knelt on the soft seat and slowly crawled myself closer to him. When I got close I turned my head to the side to see if he had noticed me yet, _no he hasn't noticed me yes!_, I moved a little closer and moved my mouth to his ear.

I smirked as I lifted off his music player and slowly licked his ear from the bottom to the top giving the top of his ear a little bite before pushing my self off him, I was about to slide myself back but before I could one instinct his arm reached around my middle pulling me to the other side of him. I looked at his face and giggled softly, as I watched his face turned from terrified shock to a flirty sinister when he noticed it was me.

"So what was that for Blondie?" He shuffled back into his corner getting comfortable while pulling me closer to him

"I thought it would be funny and I really wanted to see how you would react." His expression changed again but I couldn't tell what it was.

He pulled me from my seat and placed me onto the center of his lap and wrapped both of his arms around my waist pulling me closer and into his death grip. I then understood his expression from before. '_Evil, pure evil_' I thought but I knew there was no way out of his hold by force so I had to talk my way out. '_Ok think how are you going to talk you way out of this, you could always, no that's stupid. What about, No. Maybe I could, no his not that dumb_' I had no way to talk my way out of this.

"Laxus I…" He moved his hand from my waist to my hair and gently pulled it behind my ear. "-" I tried to speak but nothing could come out.

He slowly moved his head to the side of mine and whispered into my ear "payback" as soon as he said it I knew what he was going to do.

He slowly lick the bottom of my lobe. Moving his mouth closer to my ear and sucking the lobe of it softly then releasing it with a soft pop. He blew into now moist part of my ear sending shivers down my spine. He then started moving his tongue up my ear then nibbling the top of my ear with his teeth. It this point I was shuffling in his lap and breathing heavily "Laxus…?" he grunted at me in response saying he was listening but continued nibbling me, "whats the time." He groaned as he did one final bite piercing the top of my ear with his fang, then licking up the blood that tricked out. He groaned one final time as he moved away from my ear and looked at his watch. "elven twenty, Why?"

"Crap, I have to go train with Natsu!" I tried to forcefully wiggle my way out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Laxus I need to go!"

"There is one condition of me letting you go" I groaned this time

"What is it."

"I can watch you train." I groaned again

"Fine, Not let me go!" he then let me go, and I stumbled out the booth and ran out the guild and headed towards the new training center the guild put in.

I quickly arrived at the large training center.

It was the first time I had been there and the sizes of it court me off guard.

The training grounds where set up kind of like an arena with seats raised above the ground and a huge dirt oval in the center.

The training area of the arena had magic dummies to train on that when destroyed would slowly repair them selves. It also had a track around the edge that had pits and walls to jump over and climb, and then lastly it had a large battle arena that randomly changed any aware from a under water battle ground to a battle ground in complete darkness. It cost the guild millions but they knew we would use it.

When I made my way to the center I found Natsu sitting waiting for me. When I got close to him he looked up to see me then flung him self up from his sitting position.

"Luce you're late" he said as he patted the dirt of his back

"I'm sorry Natsu, as for me making it up to you. You get to chose who learns what first" I instantly regretted that

"Ok, Lucy I get to teach you first" he said giving me a delish grin "But, be warned Luce I am going to teach you the way Igneel teached me, from fighting to sleeping you are going to do what I did" He started Laughing manically.

"Ok" '_this is going to hurt_' I thought and little did I know I was soo right.

* * *

**This is awasome I have had over 2000 views for my story so far**

**Make sure you review and tell me your thought on how the stories going**


	7. Fight

**Natsu POV**

* * *

"Ok Luce first we need to get you strong enough to contain fire. So that means ten laps of the arena. GO!"

I watched her as she started running at a slow but steady pace just making it over the pits, I then watched her try and get over the walls, she was able to get over the smallest one but the next two she could not and she had to run around them.

After about three quarters of and hour of her running she finally finished and she was covered in sheen of sweat and panting heavily.

"So how did I do for my first try?" Lucy asked while trying to catch her breath

"For you first try ok but you need to work on you speed and your jumps"

"Ok, so whats next" and this is when she should have ran.

"We fight" I launched myself at Lucy not waiting for her to be ready. She was easily able to dodge my attacks which throw me off a bit, She was so agile but she couldn't hit me and when she tried I got close to hitting her dead on in the face. After about twenty minutes of me trying to hit her and her dodging I finally gave up.

"How could you dodge every shot?" I asked her trying to get my breath back

"When I was young I did gymnastics and dancing, it was kind of like training to be a proper lady. I guess it can help with fighting, well me being agile" she looked up at me. When I looked closely at her I noticed something on her ear. I pounced on her caging her in my arms, she wriggled and squirmed in my hold which only made me move my arms closer to stop her moving.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I looked at her face. She was blushing '_HA I made Lucy Blush_'.

Knocking my self back into the conversation "stay still Luce." I moved my head closer to her ear, when I got close enough I saw that her ear was pink and raw, if I just saw this I would think that it was just from working out but then I saw a small bite mark at the top of her ear.

"Luce, who bite you?" I moved my face away so I could look her in the eye but she was avoiding eye contact.

"Lucy look at me" she slowly moved her gaze to mine "Why do you have a bite mark on your ear?" her face was turning scarlet "Well um its. Well it's more of a nibble…"

"Luce answers the question!" I was starting to get pissed at the though of someone trying to take something that was mine.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

* * *

I was made my way to the arena to watch Blondie train with flame brain, but when I got into the arena I saw the Pinkett caging ma Blondie to the ground. I felt my anger rising as I got closer I heard her say something.

Did she just say my name, why would she be saying my name with that idiot on top of her? I tried to calm myself down as I watched the dipshit get of my property and look around arena until his eyes meet mine.

"LAXUS!" I gazed into the dips direction "WHY DID YOU BITE LUCY!"

I started to crack up, when I calmed my self down I saw a pissed off lizard making its way towards me. I moved my eyes to look towards the Blondie who was getting up from the ground shaking a bit

"Natsu, calm down let me explain."

He wasn't listen and he didn't notice the Blondie start to collapse. I instantly turned into lightning and flashed to her catching her before her head hits the ground, she looks faintly at me "thanks… sparkles…"

then passes out. I pick her up in my arms and turn to face now shocked looking gecko "Yes I bit Blondie here, but she was asking for it" I gave him a smirk then flashed to the guild. Leaving Natsu in the Arena

Lucy still in my arms I walk into the guild and make my way to Wendy. No one notices the Blond in my arms Because no one looks at me its not that I don't like it its just that times like this when I have a past out girl in my arms I would like to have someone come up to me a be like 'Laxus is she alright' 'thanks for saving her' but no one will care. I am standing at their table

"Wendy can you help please." I asked the blue haired girl. She looks up and see Lucy in my arms

"What happened to Lucy Laxus!" she gets up and motions to lay her down on the table, I lay her head down softly and sit next to her.

"She was training with Dragneel and he went to hard on her and she passed out, I caught her before she hit the ground tho it that helps" I tell the group now standing around the table.

"Ok, Lucy is just fainted from too much stress on her body, She is ok she just needs to rest" Wendy explained, then looked to me

"Laxus would you mind taking her to the infirmary please" I nod then pick the blond up and place her in my arms then I made my way to the infirmary. I kick the door open then close it with my foot again, then I made my way over to small single bed in the corner and place her down gently and pulling up the blankets to cover her. I didn't notice this before but the cloths she was wearing had been torn and were falling off. So I took of my long jacket and placed it over her so that I didn't stare at her large exposed chest. I then made my way out of the infirmary and left to talk to gramps.


	8. Gibbous

**_(Hi Ella whats up? :3) you know you love me 3 BFF right? ;)_**

**_Oh and I guys I wanted to ask for you to give me your opinions on how my story is going and how you think it will turn out._**

**_Have fun :P_**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I felt my self-waking up but I couldn't be bothered getting up from the bed yet. I felt so warm and comfortable but the sun had other ideas for me. It felt as if I was being stabbed in the eyes with light, why did life have to be so cruel why cant it just let me sleep a little longer. I groaned as I flicked my legs out of bed, my whole body hurts I stood up and when I did I could fell every muscle that made me stand and it hurt. I made my way off the infirmary bed and painfully walked over to the mirror. I stared in horror at my body I was covered in cuts and bruises I looked like my skin was _meant_ to be purple '_Grrrr I'm gunna kill that dragon boy.' _ I shook my head to snap my self out of my rage. I almost screamed when I felt something tickle the back of my neck, I was so stupid I didn't even notice I was wearing Laxus' jacket. I guess Laxus is sweeter then he seems.

* * *

**Time skip****\- **20 minutes later

* * *

I left the infirmary holding Laxus' jacket in my arms after I changed into some new cloth. I wore a white long version of my normal vest. The front of the vest ended half way down my thigh and the back continued down to a bit above my knee. I wore the normal white long puffy pants and I had my hair in a high ponytail. The pain from early went away after I had a long hot shower, the showers in the infirmary seemed to have some healing properties, most if not all my small cuts and bruises are now gone.

I made my way down the hall towards the main hall of the guild, I walked over to Mira who was working at the bar it was still early in the morning maybe 7 so there was hardly anyone here yet just a few of the pasted out drunks from last night but that was all. When I got to the bar I asked Mira if Laxus was still at the guild, she told me that he was in his office on the second floor, I thanked her and walked away toward the stairs to the second floor I was almost at there until Mira called out.

"LUCY!" I turned my head and gave her a _hmm_ in response "do you think you can take Laxus' breakfast with you?" Mira ask

"Sure Mira" I walked back over to her and grabbed the large plate and made my way up the stairs. When I got to end of a short corridor I saw a large dark wood door with a medium sized wooden lightning bolt on it, I took a wild guess I thought it was Laxus' so I knocked. I heard a load groan from the other side telling me to come it, so I did. As I walk through the door I could see a very bored and tired Laxus finishing his last document on his pile, I giggled a little. He looked up at me and gave me a weird eyebrow wiggle. Laxus sat back in his chair as he motioned for me to come closer.

"So why are you up so early in the morning hot stuff" I groaned, I almost forgot about the whole nickname thing. "~Ohh welllll~ I was just coming to see how _Mr. Outlet_ was doing and to give you breakfast and your jacket back" I sung back my nickname for him. I moved closer to his desk and pasted him his jacket "thanks for the jacket by the way" he looked up at me and smiled-ish '_he needs to work on his smiles- yesh' _I mimicked his smile as I placed down his breakfast and stole a piece of toast and placed it in my mouth. "hey!" he yelled as I skipped backwards towards the door "thanks for the meal" I mockingly bowed as I left the room.

* * *

**Time skip****\- **Until midday

* * *

I was sitting at the bar waiting the day out, Natsu was still yet to arrive. I was about to leave the guild to find him. I got about half way to the door when,

* * *

**Natsu POV****&amp; ****Lucy POV**

**(Both experiencing the same thing at the same time)**

* * *

I felt the world around me become darker and start to flip around, and before I new it I was pasted out.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

When I woke up I found my self somewhere else and Natsu was laying next to me, I quickly wacked him awake not wanting to waste anytime with being genital. Natsu jumped up quickly yelling as he got into his fighting stance. I tried to hide it but I couldn't, I let out a load laugh I always love waking him up he always over reacts.

"Hey don't say that Luce, that's mean" Natsu pouts. Wait what did Natsu just hear me, "Yes Luce I can hear you, you weirdo" I turns around to look at me giving me a stupid look making me feel even stupider.

"But Natsu I didn't say anything?"

"Of corce you did Luce how else would I hear you?" I have an idea, I stood up and looked him in the eye

'_Hey Natsu~ I'm secretly a boy' _I internally thought. Natus looked at me with stock in his eyes

"Your not are you Luce?" Natsu looked like he was questioning life in this moment, oh my god this is killing me its too funny

"I'm not what Natsu?" I teased

"A boy" he started twiddling his fingers

"HA, YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!" I screamed in victory, Natsu looked dumfounded

"Wha.." Natsu was stopped by a bright flash, we both looked up into the dark sky.

_'__How could we forget that where we are, Stupid'_

_'__Yes, yes we are Luce" _

I stared over to Natsu, so it works both ways, ha ha this will be fun. I looked back up to the sky to now see a woman with long midnight blue hair that hung loosely like waves down past her spine and down her leg a little, she wore a simple white tunic then hung well past her feet, with a golden belt around her middle.

She was gorgeous the way she was flouting in the dark star less sky she looked like a god, see looked me in the eye and gave me a small smile. She slowly floated down as she kept her eye contact wit me not faltering her godly appearance fro a second.

"My Name is Gibbous, I am the celestial being of the moon." She lifted her arm up slightly slowly flicking her wrist up in the direction of Natsu and me. When she did so what we were wearing changed, and we were now in the same clothes from our first dream. Natsu and I stayed quite as we waited for her to speak again.

"As I said, I am the celestial being of the Moon meaning I am the one who chose you too for me test" We both nodded as if asking her to continue. "Well I believe that this has already been explained to you already about how there is three test?" Natsu and I nodded again, still contemplating if we can actually speak to such a godly figure. "I am here today to formally ask you to if you both wish to comply with my test?"

I quickly shock out all my nerves and looked back into her eyes. I hadn't noticed it earlier but there was a small part of her eye that was dull compared to the other largely illuminated side, I then jus remembered what her name meant. Gibbous meant of the moon, and that it was also the opposite of a crescent moon. Her eyes were that of a Gibbous moon it was kind of beautiful. I took a deep breath then looked over to Natsu, _'So you want to do the pinky?' _he gave me his award-winning smile

_'__I'm All Fired Up!' _I nodded in response to Natsu then turned back to Gibbous.

"I should probably mention that I could hear your thoughts as well as you hearing each others"

"So you know our answer then?"

"Yes Lucy Heartfilia, I know your answer. And the reason why you can hear each others is thoughts is because it will create a deeper bond between your two souls and the reason I can hear your thoughts as well because being stuck on the moon is lonely so I thought it would be fun if I could listen and watch you go thought the test"

She sounded a little cute and childish, "What do you mean watch?" I questioned

"I see you picked up on that Mrs. Heartfilia, Well I mean I will in a different form and I will be your companion with you on your journey thought my tests"

Natsu decided that his rain of silence should end.

"What _form_ will you be taking?" Natsu question curiously

"Well Hello Mr. Dragneel, I believe you have the company of a exseed? And I believe his name is cheerful am I right?" Gibbous questioned back. I let out a small giggle and so did Natsu.

"Yes _Mrs. Gibbous_…? I do have an exseed and his name is Happy." Natsu grinned to her.

She turned back to me "Well since Mr. Dragneel already has an exseed I will become yours Mrs. Heartfilia, But I will not have any memory of meeting you too nor will I have any memory of being Gibbous. I will can help you in the test since I will not have my powers and memory. Is that all right with you?"

Gibbous have me a small pout as a dark blue puff of smoke came from her as she changed into her exseed self. Her body looked like Carla but her fur was a midnight blue and allover apart from the tops of her ears, tail and paws which ended in a darker shade of blue.

Her eyes were a crimson purple and were mostly like her normal eyes, she was wearing a small white dress that covered most of her body.

_'__Natsu can I keep her pwweeease' _I whined as I looked at Natsu giving him a big pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Ok Luce but you have to give her a new name, I don't really like the name Gibbous for a cat" I looked over to 'Gibbous' she didn't look like she knew were she was, So I knelt down and held out my arms for her.

I gave her a smile and motioned her to me "~come here~" I cooed to her, she came running into my arms and she hung onto me for her deer life, I pulled her face from the crook of my neck and looked her in her eyes, "would you mind if I name you midnight" I grinned at her, she smiled back at me "I would love that!" she cheered. _'Ok Natsu lets go home'_

I pulled Natsu down to me a Midnight and hugged them both tightly as we started to wake up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please ****_give me your opinions on how my story is going and how you think it will turn out_**

**_and with anything you want me to do _**

**_:3 see you next week_**


	9. Authors Note and Voting

**Authors Note-**

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in the next chapter**

**i am currently going though the story and changing things to make more sense**

* * *

**I Want to know if i should make the story a 3 way relationship or no?**

**so it will be a vote **

**NaLu**

**LaLu or **

**NaLaLu**

**and tell me what you want to see and happen in the fic**

**thankyou** **:3**


	10. Dancing with Flames

Lucys POV

* * *

.

.

.

I felt the sun hit my face, blinding me through my closed eyes. I squirmed attempting but failing to move out of the suns mooring assault. I opened my eyes too the soft sleeping face of Natsu right next to mine. I moved his arm from around my waist and throw my self off the bed, looking out the window I saw that the sun was well and truly up. '_Ok, time to make my game plan for today_'

'_1- Shower,_

_2- Dress, _

_3- Eat_

_4- Get to the guild' _

_5- Make it up from there_

Awesome, lets do this.

I quickly jumped of my bed and hurried to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed; I looked in the mirror and looked over my outfit for today, I wore a maroon halter-top that ended a couple inches above my belly-button, white ripped Leggings and my pair of black runners. I strapped my keys and whip to my belt and quickly called out Cancer to do my hair "Open gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" But nothing happens, '_Shit I forgot' _I guess I have to do my own hair today.

I put my hair in a high ponytail. Once I was done I check myself out in the mirror not putting on makeup because I feel better with out it. I leave the bathroom and walk into my room and up to my bed. I look to the end of the bed and see Midnight curled around herself purring softly. I smiled. I picked her up and put sleeping body on my shoulders, carful not to wake her.

I wrote a note to Natsu and left it by his head with my keys as I left the house. I feel bad for leavening my keys with him but I know I cant use them and Natsu needs them for the time being. I made my way to the guild passing early morning travelers and workers, the sun was now just past the line of houses, creating a soft morning glow and a humming warmth. Midnight purred loader with the sunbeams warming her dark fur. I made it to the guild and quickly made my way to Mira at the bar. She smiled at me when I got close, noticing the ball on my shoulder she silently asked me with her intense soft gaze 'what' 'why' and 'how' I have her. I giggled at her curiosity,

"Her names Midnight and she's an exseed, I have her because of the cosmic companion stuff with Natsu" I picked Midnight off my shoulders and placed her on the bench, Her eyes fluttered open and her face spread in to an ecstatic grin. She held out her paw towards Mira

"Hello Miss, I'm Midnight" Mira took her paw and shook it softly whilst replying.

"Good morning little miss Midnight, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira if you would like."

"Its very nice to meet you miss Mira" Midnight sat down in front of Mira and the two stated to chat about anything and everything. I zoned out and muted out the surrounding noise, I closed my eyes and focused on the heat swirling and dancing in my body I pushed a small amount of the heat to the tips of my fingers, all I could hear was the small cracks and flickers of fire. When I open my eyes I see that I have a small ball of fire twisting and dancing on my palm, licking its way to the tips of my fingers before snapping back towards the center of my hand, I smirked at my peaceful control of my new power before snuffing out the flame by closing my fist. I think to myself that maybe more intense meditation is the key to mastering Natsu dragon flame. I turn back to Mira and Midnight to see them giggling and about something one of them said,

"Mira?" I ask her

"Hmm, Yes Lucy?" She turns to face me as I speak

"Do you know if Laxus is in his office, and if he has had breakfast?" I blush slightly at my one curiosity, Mira just smirks.

"Yes Lucy he is here but he is in the training area, You can bring him food if you would like." I nod and thank her.

She hands me Laxus plate of food, His normal. Toast, eggs and every meat Mira could find. I told Midnight that I would be in the training area and that she can come see me when Natsu get here. I leave through the back door and make my way to Laxus.

I push the large wooden door to the training area open with the side of my hip and push my way inside, watching my step as I carefully maneuver my body around training dummies and work out equipment. When I make my way into the main area I'm impressed my the bright yellow light that flashes around the room as Laxus zaps between two point of the room quickening his pace every time, until all you can see is only the light from his magic. I walk over to a bench a couple of meters away where he has placed his things, I put the plat down and sit next to it.

"Hey! Mega Watt" he stops in the center of the room and grunts acknowledging my presents but not saying anything. "Breakfast?" He nods and makes he way over to me stretching his muscles pooping his joints, which he new I liked because he could see my eye traveling up and down his masterfully chiseled chest and abs, He throatily laughs and my immodest actions.

"You gunna feed me, hot stuff?" He stops and stands in front of me. I turn my head to the side,

"Did you break your wrists?" I question innocently

"Is that all it takes you a pretty girl to feed me? If so then ill break my wrist my self" He smirks.

I stick my tongue out him, he quickly snaps his hand up to my face and pinches my tongue between his thump and forefinger.

"Don't do that or next time ill bite it," he warns. I answer him with my wide and slightly scared and curios eyes. He lets go.

I pass him his plate of food, handing it to him then quickly snatching a piece of toast. I jump up from my seat before he can react and skip my way into the middle of the wide arena; I finish eating as I get to the center. I close my eyes and block out my surroundings focusing on the beat of my heart and the rhythm it makes, I focus on the flickering heat in my chest as I move it around my body. The heat rising to the highest point of my being, I push small amounts of power out as I move my body around. Twisting and turning, cracking and pounding with the same furious emotion fire has.

I open my eyes as see the flames dancing with me as a move with elegance and power across the field. I pull my flames into the center point of my hand and push it out, creating a whirlwind of fire into the sky above me. The fire dissipates in the wind, leaving its fleeting heat behind.

I look over my shoulder to see both Laxus and Natsu sharing at me they both mumble something and nod at each other. Midnight stands between there ankles laughing at the pair of bumbling fools. I turn around to face them fully. Sweat dripping from my body.

"Was that ok Natsu" His face is beats bright red as he answers

"Yeah sure, ...it was good" he rubs the back of his neck and turns he's face away mumbling something again. Midnight giggles.

Both Natsu and Laxus look like a hormone mess, I chuckle to myself.

So now I know what can get them both hot and bothered.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sorry its been awhile, I don't have excuse just didn't have any passion**

**please write any feed back or anything done wrong or what you liked, all feedback helps**

**:3 thankyou.**


End file.
